Components applicable to radio devices are known from the following publications, for example: A. Chemyakov et al., “Novel Small Size LTCC Based WLAN Frontend Modules with Integrated Power Amplifiers,” 2004 IEEE MTT-S Digest, pp. 559-562; U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,268, EP 0939449 A2, GB 2369013 A.